SUMMARY ? ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The Administrative Core ensures that the five Service Cores are run efficiently and shared equitably among the Vision Research Core Grant (VRCG) participating investigators. The Administrative Core communicates and coordinates VRCG services for maximum use, and it provides strategic plans to meet the evolving needs of participating investigators. The Administrative Core includes an evaluation plan to assess Core impact and to promote continuous quality improvement.